


Daddy

by AnWriterAny



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Steve is Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnWriterAny/pseuds/AnWriterAny
Summary: When Catherine dies, Steve discovers another secret that she hides for three years.This is an English translation of my fanfic, which in the original language is Português.  Forgive me if have grammar mistakes.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Steve had just returned from his morning swim when his cell phone rang, he looked at the screen, which he identified as an unknown number, so he answered

“Hello?”

“Commander McGarrett?”

“Himself. Who is it?”

“Commander, I'm Agent Dylan Forest, CIA. I need you to come to our office today, we have a matter to discuss.”

“I’ll tell you in advance, I don't know where Catherine or Doris are”

“I can assure you that it is not about the location of any of them, but there is a matter to discuss, it is not about your mother, Commander, this is about Lieutenant Rollins” Steve sighed

“Okay, it's... What time?”

“At 10 am, if it is fine for you”

“Sure, I can do that”

Steve hung up the phone, he tried for a moment to imagine what the CIA wanted from him, even more about Catherine. He had seen her just three times after she left him standing in front of the house with a ring in his pocket and since then, his relationship with her has been almost non-existent

Arriving at headquarters, Steve moved directly to his office, he needed time to pass as quickly as possible, as he wasn’t known for being patient. Steve was signing and going over some reports from the night before, when a knock on the door took his attention.

“Hey, Danno”

“I stopped by your house, but you had already come here” Danny said entering inside Steve's office

“Oh, sorry... I had forgotten that you would stop by today” Steve dropped his pen and looked at his friend

“Steve, what happened? You don't usually get turned off like that, and besides, you have a face that says there's something wrong”

“Catherine” Steve spoke and Danny sat on the couch in the office

“Is she back on the island?”

“No, I mean, I don't know. The CIA called me today, they didn't go into much detail, but said they needed to talk to me, that this was about Catherine”

“Are you going to talk to them?”

“I will, they made an appointment with me at 10 am”

“Do you have an idea on what this is about?”

“No, I don’t Danny. I know as much as you do, the last time I saw her was in Montana” Steve sighed “I need to fix this. If something comes up, you take it and when I can I will be back to help”

“Okay. Please don't kill anyone there, I don't want to have other problems!”

“It's the CIA... I can't promise anything, Danny”

H50 ~ H50 ~ H50 ~ H50 ~ H50 ~ H50 ~ H50

At 10 o'clock Steve was already in a room waiting for someone to show up to talk, and explain why he was called to talk about Catherine. After almost 10 minutes, two people entered the room and Steve got to his feet

“Commander McGarrett, we spoke on the phone earlier today” Dylan shook McGarrett's hand and turned to the side “This is Morgan Peyton, she's a social worker”

“Nice to meet you - Steve greeted her - But I'm looking forward to knowing why we need a social worker to talk about Catherine”

“Sit down”

After the three sat down, Morgan pulled some papers out of a folder, just as Dylan did

“Commander, as you already know, Lieutenant Rollins had been with the agency for almost four years”

“Yeah, I remember” Steve said bitterly

“On her last mission, she was in disguise in Afghanistan, and the agency had a leak of information, leaving several identities to be revealed and one of them was that of Lieutenant Rollins, we had no way to contact her in time, so she was ambushed, and unfortunately we lost her”

“What? How? How could you allow something like this? Are you crazy? Who was responsible for this?” Steve stood up changed

“Commander, I'm sorry about that. Look, we already got the hacker, and it was solved, I know it doesn't bring her back, but that isn’t why we are in this room.”

“This is Freddie, son of Catherine” It was the turn of the social worker to talk and slide the photo of the boy to Steve, who sat down again

“Wait... Catherine had a son?” Steve looked at the photo of the boy and took it “How old is he?”

“He just turned three”

“Okay... This... This is a surprise...”

“When it all happened, we looked at the boy's birth certificate and saw that you were listed by her as the father”

“Are you telling me that I have a son?” Steve looked scared at both

“Catherine was almost a month pregnant when she left Hawaii, we gave her the option that she would come back still in disguise to have the baby at home, but she rejected it, because it would be more difficult to do this with a child. I know this is a big thing, if you want, we can do a DNA test, to make sure”

“I don't think there's any need, his age matches the time we were together. But I want to understand one thing: Did you know that she was pregnant? Were you aware of it when all the CIA information was leaked? Did you send her, pregnant with my son, on a mission?” Steve shouted

“Commander, calm down... Look, this was not up to us, this was Lieutenant Rollins' decision, and everything was at her own risk, of course we would push her away when she arrived a while ago, but she was still able to do her mission”

“I can't believe she did it! She didn't have that right!” Steve was getting more and more altered, so the social worker intervened

“Commander, I imagine it is a lot to process, but we need to define the boy's future. We called you to decide, we have two options. You can have him or we will take him for adoption”

“My son is not going for adoption” Steve replied quickly

“Okay, this is very good!” Morgan smiled

“How can I stay with him? What do I have to sign?”

“You don't need to sign anything, as you are on the boy's certificate as a father, and even if you weren't aware of it, there was no custody paper or anything like to prevent you from being with the boy”

“Right... And my son? Where is he?”

“Currently he has a nanny in California, during all the mother's missions, he stayed with that nanny until the Lieutenant returned”

“And how can I get him here?”

“We can take care of this, since you have an interest in keeping the child”

“Okay. Can he be on the next flight?”

“We will do everything to bring him as soon as possible” Steve nodded

“I'm sorry for the circumstance of this conversation” The CIA agent said getting up and the two got up then

”Okay, probably that would be the only circumstance where I would find out I have a son”

“This is for you, these are letters, photos, a copy of the boy's certificate and some copies of all medical records” The woman handed it over

“If you want, we have files on a thumb drive with videos of the boy, we have several things from monitoring her phone”

“Yes I'd like to have those too, please”

H50 ~ H50 ~ H50 ~ H50 ~ H50 ~ H50 ~ H50

Steve took the long way to the palace, he needed to think, he wanted it to be possible to bring Catherine from the dead to ask what was wrong with her keeping his child from him, he could very well take care of a child, dammit, he always wanted a son and she knew it. When Steve arrived, he passed by everyone without saying anything, he just wanted to sit and watch every photo and video of his son, and it wasn't long before Danny got into the office.

“So what did the CIA want?” Danny asked without any detour

“Danny... Do you believe there was another leak at the agency? Catherine was in the field, she was discovered, they ambushed her and killed her”

“I'm sorry man...” Steve nodded and looked at the box in front of him “Are these her things?”

“No, actually mine, she should have sent it to me, but for some reason she never sent me these letters, nor these photos or even these videos of the pen driver”

“Why? What is it that she should have sent?” Danny came closer

“That, my friend, are my son's things, which simply Catherine kept from me for more than three years


	2. Chapter 2

“What?” Danny said and laughed

“Danny, I have a son” Steve looked at him seriously

“Wait, are you serious? You have a son?” Danny said almost in a whisper “You have a son?” Said louder and incredulous, and then smiled

“Yeah, I have a son. Can you believe that? Danny, Catherine hid this boy from me, she didn't tell me that I had a child! Look, I honestly don't know how to act... I hate her in so many ways, but she's dead and I don't know if I should be feeling this...”

“Steven, you are a father! I can't believe it!” Danny spoke louder, and smiled broadly “You know, I never imagined Steve McGarrett becoming a father”

“Can you speak a little quieter? We don't need all of Hawaii to know thatl” Steve smiled

“My God, congratulations man!” Danny approached and Steve stood up to receive his friend's hug

“Thanks, buddy” Steve smiled and took the photo of the boy in the box and handed it to him “That’s him”

“He's beautiful, Steve” Danny spoke when he saw the boy with brown hair, eyes of a color he couldn't tell if they were blue or green, his skin tanned and a beautiful smile on his faces. Danny smille and paused little “What's his name?”

“Freddie. I think that was the only thing she did thinking of me. I once told her that when I had a child, I would name him Freddie, because of my friend, at least she did...”

“And when will he come?”

“I do not know, I talked to the social worker who wanted him to be on the first flight, she will do what is necessary to bring him as soon as possible” Steve paused “Do you believe they were asking if I would be considering putting him up for adoption?” He said in a horrified tone

“Maybe they thought you wouldn't handle it so well, you know? Not everyone would accept this like you did. But it's good to know that you want to be part of his life

“The reason is... Danny, I lost three years of my son's life, I don't know what he likes to do, or to play to or to eat... I lost everything... Didn’t see hisfirst steps, I lost his first words...

“Hey, I know this is frustrating as well as you do. But I guarantee you, there are so many things that you can do with your boy for the first time, he is only three, has so many things that he hasn’t done yet and you will be with him to do each of them, ok?”

“Alright, I just... I didn’t want to miss this”

“I understand, buddy... Know how you feel” Danny gave a smile of comfort for Steve “I should buy some things to fix the room and buy food appropriate for a child of three years”

“Good luck, go!” Danny smiling

“Can you come with me to buy what I need, Danno? I don't know where to start”

“I know I have no choice, but I’ll come with you, you will need a lot help, I won’t let you feed the boy with MREs”

“Hey! I wouldn’t, ok?”

“I don’t know that” Danny said mocking

“Well, then it’s good that you know what children need, isn’t it Danno?” Steve smiled

“I do, I have experience” Danny smiling 

“It will take time, because know, when we learned about Grace, we spent hours and hours in baby shops. For everything you'll buy, you will realize you need two more”

“Oh God... By the visa not have no case in open not is?” Danny nodded “Then I will warn the children that we are going out then we can start” Steve got up and Danny went to his office to get what he needed before going. The two decided to leave the Camaro at the headquarters and go with Steve’s the Silverado, it would be easier to transport all the things necessary “You know, just knowing that I have a child I’m already happy, my God, I love him so much without even knowing him, I don’t know how to explain-“ Steve said breaking the silence while driving to the mall.

“I understand, I know what you want say, a son changes your life, it will always be better, except if you have a daughter that already is at college and has a lot of boys around” Steve smiling

“And how is she doing, Danno?”

“Well, she said that she never felt so well in her life, I think that she is likes life without her fatheraround too much”

“Oh but she will soon realize she liked life with her father around better than adult life”

“Good point, my friend, good point” Danny smiled “She will freak out when she finds out, just like Charlie”

“I know, and I didn't want to tell Grace over the phone, I know she is coming next weekend, I wanted all of you at my home, so I could tell her”

“Okay. I'm going to ask her not to schedule anything on Saturday, okay?”

“Yes, and good... I need to tell the team, although after you screamed, they should already know, and if they didn't listen, I'm sure you already told them because you have a big mouth”

“I didn't tell them, okay? You are the father, you tell”

H50~H50~H50~H50~H50~H50~H50

“Steve, you have been looking at this for almost thirty minutes, you need to decide the bedroom furniture” Danny said appearing with a catalogue for the furniture

“Danny, I need to read to know which one is the safest” Danny smiled and Steve looked at him “What are you laughing at?”

"Nothing" Steve rolled his eyes and continued to read the package. They stayed for almost 6 hours inside the store to take everything they needed, in the end, Steve stopped by the headquarters so Danny could get the Camaro and they would go straight to Steve's house.The social worker called, Freddie would arrive on Friday morning, which would give Steve only Thursday to set up and organize all the boy's things. While Danny kept all the food, Steve cleaned his old room and took apart some things, moving them to Mary's old room

“Steve, the food is already in the cupboards and refrigerator, what else do you need?” Said arriving at the door

“It's okay, I can take it from here, Danno, it won't be complicated, thanks”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes”

“Okay, well, will I see you tomorrow?”

“Certainly” Steve smiled and Danny went home. Steve took the whole room apart, and tidied up half of it until he was exhausted, he ate something Danny had left for him and took a shower, quickly lay down and slept.

In the morning, Steve did the usual, swam some miles, had his coffee and waited for his partner to go to work. They were going to headquarters when Steve got a call, something in Diamond Head was going on and it was no longer a case of HPD. Steve was hoping to get it sorted out in time to finish the room and pick up the boy the next morning.

The case was unfolding with difficulty, it was well orchestrated, theft followed by death in a wealthy neighborhood, no one would ask questions. The cameras in the house were off, on the street, the killers knew all the blind spots. The items stolen were in the trash three blocks from the house, that made HPD move the case to Five-0, this was not a robbery followed by death, this was murder, a double murder that will make a child grow up without parents.

They spent all morning trying to trace it, but no one in the neighborhood heard or saw anything,there was an attempt to talk to their victim's brother, but he had been on the mainland for 3 days. When Danny came back from his lunch, he found Steve going over the case again, and it looked like he never left.

“You can go home, you know, right?” Danny said looking at his partner

“Nothing takes us anywhere, this is complicated, the lab didn’t find DNA, didn’t find fingerprints, they did not find any tracks, neither tire tracks nor footprints, you will all need all the help in this, I cannot go now”

“But you also need to organize yourself, your boy arrives tomorrow, and you already told me that you haven't finished cleaning the room”

“Just a little more, Danno. If it doesn't work out I'll go home”

“Okay, great. Enjoy and eat something, because that disgusting shake of yours won’t sustain you for a whole day”

When the victim's brother introduced himself to be with his niece, the time did not match the travel time he would have to do to arrive in Hawaii from Chicago, where he should have taken a connecting flight that was cancelled because of a storm.Jerry checked the airport's cameras and saw that the man had never traveled, he decided to go deeper, since he was not a potential suspect before, and discovered that his brother had debts of millions of dollars, and that in the will ofvictim, he left all his fortune for his brother to take care of the little girl.With a little pressure, he admitted that he had hired snipers to kill the couple.

“I totally take back what I said some time ago, there is something that kills more than a failed marriage” Danny said after passing Steve through the glass door

“What?”

“Money”

“Yeah, I'm sure it does... Danny, can you lend me the Camaro tomorrow to go to the social worker?”

“Sure, but... Did something happen to your truck?”

“No, I just thought it was time and I sent it to do a review and change the tires”

“Hum...” Danny smiled

“You did it again, that smile”

“Look at you, all worried”

“You can't say anything, I saw you for years with the kids”

“But you are Steve McGarrett” Danny smiled and entered the Camaro “Being careful is not in your DNA”

“Haha, you are very funny, you know?” Steve said sliding into the driver's seat

“I try” The way to Steve's house was silent, save for some comments about the boy who would arrive tomorrow. Danny decided to stay a while to help Steve finish the bedroom, in a moment, Steve went down the stairs and left Danny the bedroom of the boy.

“Let's see what you left, Catherine” Steve said alone and opening one of the letters, he read one by one carefully, discovering things about the boy that he did not imagine

_“Hey Steve,_

_Freddie looks more and more like you, in appearance, and in actions. You know, he makes the nanny spend hours in the pool at the house so he can swim, well, what I think is funny is that nobody taught him, I think it's your blood running through his veins._

_Ah, yesterday he recognized you, he looked at a photo and said "my daddy" and smiled, even though I'm keeping him from you, I don't want him not to know. I'm sorry for doing that, you know... It was an accident, and the moment I decided not to tell you, I couldn't go back, you know why... And besides, you have poisoning fromradiation, if it gets worse overnight, how would the boy look? I think it's better this way._

_Well, if you're reading this, something probably happened to me, and I'm sorry for everything, but really, I don't regret anything, but... I'm sorry”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank Laura_Vitale50 for helping me to fix the errors in the last two chapters! Really, thank you!  
> Now, enjoy another chapter of this story!

“Hey, are you alright?” Danny said going down stairs and saw Steve drop the letter

"He knows who I am, she said"

“What? I mean... Does he know you're his father?”

“Catherine wrote some letters, and in this one” He pointed out “She says that he saw a picture of me and said it was daddy… Danny, what if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he thinks I knew and didn't want to be with him?”

“Calm down, Steve... Look, he's small, he still doesn't understand some things, he doesn't see things with malice, and when he's older, you can explain what really happened, without lies, but also without putting him against Catherine, because despite everything, she was still his mother”

"I don't want him to think I abandoned them, Danny"

“When I found out about Charlie, I made Rachel say to him that I was his father, but it was difficult, because he spent three years of his life thinking that Stan was the father, and out of nowhere someone telling him that it’s actually another guy… it was complicated, I was so scared that he thought I didn't like him, because I went to pick up Grace so many times and he stayed there... You have no idea what I felt when Rachelsaid that he was supposed to give his father a hug and he hugged Stan... That killed me. But with you it's a little different, Catherine told him about you, he knows who you are...”

"What if he forgot?"

"I think it is impossible to forget someone like you" Danny smiled and patted Steve on the back "I came to ask you to look at the bedroom, see if it's how you want it"

"Sure, I'm going." Steve smiled and followed Danny up the stairs.The bedroom was already perfectly tidied and organized, the walls were painted in shades of blue in the nautic theme, the bed was bought at the same store where Danny bought Charlie's car bed, but the difference is that Steve bought something shaped like a boat. Then they went down and Steve checked the supplies in the kitchen again.

“You know, cereals don't have legs, they won't run away” Danny said taking two longboards for them from in the fridge.I have something for you, it's actually for Freddie, a ‘welcome home’ gift”

“What? Hmm?” Steve said seeing Danny take a small board out of a bag “You know, I don't know if your son likes water, but I thought, he is YOUR son, he was probably born in the water, swimming and everything, andnow he has a beach in his own backyard, so... I found this” Danny said handing it to Steve

"Wow, I ... Thanks Danno... Really, thanks for all this" Steve smiled and looked at the gift his friend had given. It was a white board with some orange and red details “No need to thank me, you know. We’re best friends. Anyway, I need to go. See you tomorrow"

“Okay! Bye, Danno” Danny waved and left. For Steve, the night passed slowly, he woke up several times in the night thinking it was time to go to work and just wait for the social worker to call.

Around two o'clock in the afternoon, they called, the phone didn't have to ring twice that Steve had already answered. He ran to the Silverado (as they had a little delay with the plane leaving, the boy arrived later than expected), which gave Steve time to get his own car, and in fifteen minutes he was already waiting for them to come and talk to him. Which didn't take long.

"Hey, good afternoon," Steve said to the social worker. He entered the office and saw the boy sitting on a sofa in the corner, playing with a toy that looked like an action figure

“Good afternoon, Commander! I'm happy to see you. Sit down” Steve sat down and looked at the boy again

“Here you have everything you need to know, allergies, vaccines, consultations and all that stuff.We had someone explaining to him why he is moving, so don't worry” Steve took all the boy's files

“Okay, and where do I need to sign?”

“These three documents. They confirm that you have him now, and since all his medical records were for an address in California, this will also update everything to your address” He quickly signed the documents “Sometimes we will make some visits, but it's standard procedure, don't worry”

“Okay, fine” Steve turned to the boy and looked

“You need to know, some things happened and made him not trust people at first, when he meets new people he is often afraid to even greet them, so don't be scared, you just need to show him that it is safe”

“What happened? Will he be fine?”

“He is already better, and will be fine, especially with a good home and someone he can trust. But anyway, if you want we can talk to him in the future”

“Okay, right.Is there anything else?”

“No, well, actually just that you meet him” She smiled and Steve felt his hands sweat “Freddie, can you come here?” The boy looked for a few moments and went to the table, she got up and held the boy's free hand “Remember that I told you that there was a very special person who wanted to meet you and that you would live with him?”

“Uhum” The boy looked suspicious

“His name is Steve, he was looking forward to meeting you”

“Hey buddy, how are you?” Steve said after getting up from the chair and lowering in front of his son. Freddie nodded “I'm very happy to meet you, you know? Can I give you a hug?”

“Yes” The boy replied and Steve quickly wrapped his son in his arms and soon felt the hug being returned. Something in Steve was changed, and he just wanted it to never end.

“I loved your hug, little one” Steve said when they walked away and the boy smiled “Do you like shaved ice?”

“Yes”

“We can go have one, what do you think?” Freddie smiled and nodded

H50~H50~H50~H50~H50~H50~H50

Steve put Freddie in the car seat and started driving to Kamekona. The first few minutes were quiet, until Steve started talking to the boy

“I liked your GI Joe”

“No, GI Joe is not from the Navy”

“From the Navy?” Steve looked in the rearview and soon turned his attention to the road

“Mommy said that my toy is a Navy Super SEAL”

“Ah, did she say that? A Navy Super SEAL?”

“Yes, it's just like Dad” At that moment Steve's breathing failed, why didn't the boy recognize him?

“Hum, and do you know what a SEAL does?”

“They save the world” The boy said gesturing with the soldier in his hand and smiling with excited “Like the superheroes I watch”

“Do you like heroes?”

“Yes”

“I also like them a lot, my favorite is Batman. And yours?”

“I like Superman because he can fly, it's cool”

“Yeah, you're right, buddy” Steve smiled, and the boy's shyness while talking to him was gradually leaving.In a few minutes they arrived at Kamekona's, Steve stopped and took the boy out of the car “What flavor do you want?”

“Strawberry”

“Okay, a strawberry shaved ice for you” Steve sat him on the bench and Kamekona soon appeared “Hey man, how are you? This is Freddie”

“Is this our new keiki? Aloha!” The boy backed away

“Hey, it's okay, he's a friend” Steve said doing as the social worker told him to do, he looked at him and then smiled at Kamekona

“Brother, can you bring us a strawberry and a lemon shaved ice, please?”

“Coming right up, brah” Kamekona left and Steve watched his son play with the toy and then turned his attention to the sea

"Do you like beach?"

“Everyone likes the beach”

“I have a friend who hates the beach” The boy grimaced and Steve laughed “Yeah, I know... But his kids love it, and he ends up going for both of them, you'll like them”

“Will you stay home? Because mommy traveled every day”

“Yes, but sometimes I have something to do at work, but I will do anything to be home with you”

“Mom traveled a lot, she didn't stay with me a lot, Aunt Jackie never wanted to read a story for me to sleep”

“I know, my love. Look, I promise you that I will always try to arrive in time to read a story for you, you hear me?” Steve looked at him, and thought of Catherine and everything she did, she took him away from his own son and even put all the work before him, that was not fair. It was not fair for him and Freddie.

After they finished the shaved ice, Steve took him straight home, the trip this time was totally silent.

Steve unloaded the boy's bagsfrom Silverado and they entered the house.The boy looked at the house and watched each piece carefully and Steve put the suitcase in a corner and kneeled in front of his son

“Well, this is your new home, buddy, welcome” He said hugging his son “What do you think about going for a tour?” He nodded and Steve led him in every room of the house. The boy was delighted with the bedroom, and this pleased Steve “Freddie, you can't go up and down the stairs alone, okay?”

“Why? I can go up and down alone”

“It's dangerous, you can get hurt and I don't want you to get hurt.”

“But I went up and down alone all the time, I never fell” He said looking at Steve

“We'll talk later, ok? I'll show you my favorite part of the house” Steve took the boy in his arms and walked out of the house to the yard, when he opened the door the boy quickly squirmed to be put down and smiled

“Do you have a beach?” The boy said with shining eyes

“We have a beach, Freddie” Steve smiled

“This is very cool” The boy walked to strip of sand and Steve followed

“Yeah, I think so too. But you can't go without an adult ok?”

“I know, water is dangerous”

“Yeah, we have to be careful” Steve smiled and showed some more things outside and then went back inside “Remember the friend who doesn't like the beach I told you about?” Freddie nodded “He sent this gift to you” Steve took the board Danny left and handed it to the boy

“Can I use it?” The boy said holding the object that was little bigger than him

“Of course, it's yours! But only with me close, okay?”

“It's all right! It’s going to be great, isn’t it, Steve?”

“It will be, Freddie” Steve smiled “Look, I think we'll get along really well”


	4. Chapter 4

During Freddie's first night, he insisted for a while that Steve take him to the water, who promised that in the morning they would go.At bedtime, as promised, Steve read a story to the boy and he quickly fell asleep.Steve stayed there for a while longer, just watching and thinking. Before leaving, he kissed the top of the boy's head and left the bedroom carefully, leaving only the night light on. 

The next morning, Steve was woken up by his son standing beside him in bed calling him

“Steve? Are you awake?” 

“Hey little man, is everything okay?” Steve said sitting on the bed

“Yes! It's morning, can we go in the water now?” The boy spoke excitedly and climbing on the bed

“Sure, we will” Steve smiled “Good morning, Freddie”

“Good morning” He hugged Steve “Now let's go” Freddie said taking Steve's hand and he smiled.

“First, what do you think of a good breakfast?We're going to need a lot of energy, don't you think?” The boy stopped and thought before speaking

“Yes, because then we will stay longer, right?”

“Yes, buddy, for sure” Steve got up and picked the boy up, he went down the stairs

“I can use the board, can I? Will you help me in the water?”

“Yes, and of course I will help you” Steve put him on the floor and kneeled in front of him “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Pancakes and Milk”

“Pancakes and Milk, noted”

“Can I play in the living room?”

“Yes, and as soon as I finish, I'll call you, ok?”

“Okay” He ran to the living room and Steve went to make breakfast. A while later, he appeared in the room and found the boy playing with the Super SEAL and many toy cars

“Hey come on? Your breakfast is ready” Quickly he got up and ran to the table, Steve helped him up on the chair and then put everything in front of him, and the boy ate everything fast

“Ready! Now let's go swimming” Steve smiled and helped him get off the chair “Come on, I need to get the board”

“Sure, come on” Steve smiled and followed the boy to the bedroom, he helped him put on his swimming suit and then applied the sunscreen. While the boy picked up buckets and shovels to play in the sand, Steve put on his shorts.

They had been in the water for a few minutes when Danny arrived and sat in one of the chairs that are close to the beach, and Steve approached with Freddie

“Was there a hurricane in that room?” Danny said when the two stopped next to him

“Yeah, his name is Freddie” Steve smiled “Freddie, I want you to meet someone” Steve said looking at the boy “This is Uncle Danno, he's my friend. Can you say hi? It's safe.”

“Hi” He smiled

“Hey buddy, so, you like to play in water, don't you?” Danny held out his hand to the boy and he shook it

“Yes!! Did you know that Steve is teaching me how to surf? But I can't go on the big waves on the beach yet”

“Is that so? Did you like the board?”

“Yes! I loved it, because by the time I grow up I’ll have learned to surf. Do you know how to surf?”

“Just a little bit, but I think Steve is the best surfer on the island”

“Really, Danno?”

“Yes”

“Danno doesn't like water”

“Why? Water is the best thing in the world!”

“The truth is that Danno doesn't know how to swim”

“I know how to swim Freddie, don't listen to him” Danny smiled

“And you, can you swim?”

“Sure” The boy replied as if not knowing how to swim was a crime

“He swims very well” Steve said proudly

“Why doesn't that surprise me?” Danny smiled

“I don't know, Danno” Steve laughed

“I want water, I'm thirsty”

“I'II go get it for you, keep an eye on Danno, okay? Steve got up and went inside the house

“Danno, is Steve a SEAL?”

“If Steve is a SEAL?” Danny found the question strange

“Yes”

“Why?”

“Because my mom already showed me a picture of Steve”

“Did she tell you something else?”

“She said it was a picture of my father, only that he was a SEAL and was away to protect many people, only that he's here, I don't understand”

“You know, Steve protects people here on this island, which is a long way from where you lived, right?” Danny hated himself inside, he was partially covering up what Catherine put on the boy's head

“Yes” The boy paused “Danno, does Steve mind if I call him dad?”

“You know, I'm sure he wouldn't mind”

“I'm afraid he'll be mad at me”

“I promise you he won't be mad, okay?”

“Okay” The boy smiled

“I'm very happy that you're here, you know?”

“I'm happy too, Steve told me bedtime storyand it was the best story ever”

“Was it?” Danny said smiling at the boy

“Yes, and we play a lot too, and I'm happy because Daddy has time to play with me”

“What do you like to play with?”

“We play SEAL, I have a toy, I'll get it for you to see” The boy ran into the house while Steve was making his way back

“Where is he going?” Steve said approaching with a bottle of water and glasses

“Search for a toy... A SEAL...” Danny stared at Steve “Really?”

“Hey! This time it wasn't me! He got here already glued to the toy, when I arrived at the social worker’s office, he already had the toy in his hand, and it’s his favorite...”

“DANNO” The boy came running back with a doll in his hand “Look at the Super SEAL, he always saves everyone”

“Seriously? That's really good!” Danny took the toy soldier when Freddie handed it to him and climbed on Danny's lap

“Yes, did you know he's like a super hero? He is the best!”

“Is he like a super hero? What does he do?”

“Yes, and he saves the day”

“Your water, Freddie” Steve smiled at the conversation and handed him a colored glass, Freddie drank all the water, he got off Danny's lap and went to play, and he made great barriers with sand for the Super SEAL “Will Charlie come tonight?”

“Yes, and he’s looking forward to it, he actually wanted to come now, but needed go to with Rachel to some places”

“Do you believe that Kono and Chin will come back to meet my son? They arrive next week, Abby and Sara will also come”

“It will be good, I miss them” Danny said and looked at the boy “Somehow Grace already knows, almost sure it was on some video call with her brother. Sorry.”

“Okay, I should have known, so I don't think there's anyone else to tell about him to...”

“And Doris?”

“Ah, she must already know, right? Doris always knows everything”

“Okay, I understand” Both turned their attention back to the boy “He's a great boy”

“Yes he is...”Steve smiled

“And he's happy, here, with you... Do you know what he told me? What you played at last night and that later, his father told him the best story ever to make him fall asleep” Danny smiled

“He exaggerated, it wasn't like that”

“I'm sure it wasn't an exaggeration, you are a great father, you are great with Grace and Charlie and you are being great with Freddie.And it's funny, because in the first month that I met you, you got in an elevator where you had a family, with a child, and you pressed the story button with a gun, and you said "it's okay"

“Ah Danno, do you know how long I had not seen a child not used to guns and violence? I just ignored he was there”

“Yeah, but then you became the best uncle for my daughter, Joan, and then Charlie... That's you, the real Steve McGarrett, a big Marshmallow” Danny smiled and Steve did too

“Daddy! Dad, look at this! I made a great wall!” The boy shouted from where he was. Steve smiled, and mixed feelings went through him, satisfaction, joy and fear, he is now a father, his responsibility is not just for him, now he has a son, a small life that depends on him

“This is amazing, son! You are a great builder!” Steve got up and went to him, then sat down close “Look how big it is, Danno!”

“Yes, it is very big and beautiful!” Danny smiled, Steve turned his attention to the boy and the two started playing together. Danny took some pictures without anyone noticing.Steve deserved it, he went through a lot and deserves to be happy, more than anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank those who followed this little story, and those who left comments and kudos, it means a lot to me. But especially, thank those Laura_Vitale50, who helped me with the transcription into English (which is not my native language) in these 4 chapters and giving me some tips, really thanks! Well guys, this one came to an end but there are other fanfics to come, just wait!


End file.
